


every time you wish the sky (you lose twice)

by deimosun



Series: deserve's got nothing to do with it [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: the thing is – it is leo and luis. neymar always wants their approval, their praise, their attention. it's leo and luis and neymar always wants to prove himself to them.and because he’s neymar, he doesn’t back down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [title from here.](http://zoroshi.tumblr.com/post/154822768309/every-time-you-wish-the-sky-was-something)

 

it is leo’s and luis’ hotel room but of course neymar is there, too. when is he not.

they are all laying on the big king sized bed, neymar vertically on his back at their feet, while leo is on charge of the remote and won’t stop changing the channel. he can’t quite settle on one, says _there is nothing going on_. neymar is playing on his phone when he hears moans and suddenly drops it looks at the tv and – it’s showing porn. gay porn, to be more precise.

he turns his head slowly towards leo and luis, who are watching the scene happening before them with furrowed eyebrows.

“…no way that’s actually possible.” leo is the first one to speak up and luis simply nods solemnly, agreeing.

what is leo talking about? neymar turns to the tv and oh – the bottom is getting doubly penetrated.

“of course it is.” neymar answers, his mouth working faster than his head, words slipping out of his lips before he can even think them through.

they both look at him, brows still furrowed but looking more confused now.

“that stuff happens only in porn neymar.” luis tells him, nodding towards the tv again.

“yeah, it must be impossible for the guy.” leo adds, picking up the remote again and turning the tv off, the high moans from the guy stopping.

“uh,” neymar says, his brain working fast inside his head to come up with something because he hadn’t thought that far.

“i can take yours!” he tells them, all smugly.

after neymar says that, leo and luis share a look – just for a brief moment, eyes on each other, quickly thinking about it but then they laugh, like it’s funny, like it’s a joke. as it is supposed to be.

neymar suddenly stands up and takes off his shirt, throwing it to the other side of the room, all _come on, do it!_ he’s standing there, all daring, chest puffed out with his nipples hard from the cold air on the room, fingers skirting towards his belt buckle.

“hey ney, it’s fine, it’s a joke ney –“ leo starts to say, both he and luis feeling a bit uncomfortable, but stops when he looks at neymar again.

neymar is not backing off, he’s not slowing down – he wants to prove himself, he wants their approval, their praise, their attention. it's leo and luis and neymar always wants to prove himself to them.

neymar is so determined and proud that leo swallows his words and looks at luis again, both of them nodding before saying “o-ok”.

upon hearing acceptance neymar walks up to them, chest puffed once more. when he stops in front of leo it deflates, because as decided as he is it’s still leo, it’s still leo and he’s always wanted to touch him like this. leo glances quickly at luis and they seem to reach an agreement because leo tentatively reaches for neymar’s zipper – which is enough for neymar to get filled with courage again, part of it false bravado but that doesn’t stop him from smiling cheekily and pushing leo so he falls on the bed, saying “i'll show you” before going up to luis and dragging him to the bed too.

both leo and luis end up sitting against the headboard, their backs glued to it, both of them looking at neymar, eyes on him, not leaving for one second, watching incredulous as neymar takes off his pants, trying to hide his shaky hands as he takes off his underwear too, before reaching for the lube and climbing onto the bed.

luis moves to help, the atmosphere is so tense and heavy he feels like he has to do something but neymar stops him, shakes his head negatively, making his fingers wet. he faces them while he reaches behind him, bracing his body on leo’s leg.

neymar feels embarrassed by being there, naked and hard in front of their eyes but they are getting hard too, they are getting hard for _him_. he sees the bulge on their pants and that’s enough.

they don’t dare to touch him as he opens himself up, just watch hungrily, eyes glued to the way neymar’s hand is moving behind him, how his thighs are shaking ever so slightly and how his breath hitches every now and then, a tiny moan escaping through his lips, eyes closed, head thrown back.

 when he’s done he finally opens his eyes, finally looks at them, his hand slipping out of himself and coming to rest on the bed, near luis’ calf.

“okay, so…” he trails off, shuffling towards where leo is sitting. he doesn’t want to look nervous or afraid, so he swallows it down and tugs on leo’s leg. “lay down.”

leo does. he doesn’t even have time to undress before neymar is straddling him, shaky hands going for his belt buckle so he can get leo’s dick out. he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch, if he can but he hesitantly puts his hand on neymar’s hips and gets more assured when neymar doesn’t push them away.

luis is waiting by the side, watching as neymar sinks on leo’s dick, his breath hitching and thighs trembling near leo’s waist, both of leo hands holding neymar on place, helping him go down, giving him support. he watches neymar’s head thrown back, his eyes closed, watches neymar biting his lip and watches how he starts rolling his hips just a bit, to get used to the feeling.  luis watches leo’s fingertips sinking deeper on neymar’s hips, watches the way leo lets out a deep moan when neymar starts riding him slowly.

that’s when luis calls his name, making neymar open his eyes.

“neymar,” he calls and neymar looks at him and luis is so close, right by his side.

luis kisses him on the mouth, neymar’s jaw slack and lips wet from nervous licking. luis kisses him slow and open mouthed, tongue rubbing against neymar’s, hand holding neymar’s face on place. leo sees them make out and he hears neymar moaning against luis’ lips, hears him going all breathless and gasping, his voice going a little bit high when leo thrusts up just right.

they make out for a minute, neymar still riding leo, before luis breaks away, breath moist against neymar’s mouth, his lips plump and cherry red.

“tell me what to do, ney,” luis asks, hand caressing the side of neymar’s jaw.

neymar is panting hard, his face flushed and eyes glassed over, a bit shiny. he stutters “your fingers, use them – “ and then he moans because leo bucks up his hips a bit.

luis traces his fingers down his spine, rubs the pad of his fingers softly of his rim where it is stretched around leo’s dick.

“you want me to open you up?” he asks.

neymar gives him a shaky nod as answer, so after using lube, luis pushes a finger in. neymar arches his back, body going forward, one arm circling around luis’ neck so he can hold himself upright while the other is palm flat down against leo’s stomach.

leo hasn’t said anything since they started but that doesn’t mean he’s any less affected than any of them. his gaze didn’t stay away from neymar’s face, eyes dark and heavy and focused. luis pushes a second finger in.

“i'm – ready, you can – “ neymar tells luis after some time, his eyes closed and breath fast paced.

“you sure?” luis asks and neymar nods. “you’ve done it before?”

neymar nods again. _i did it but not with dick this huge_ , he doesn’t say.

luis is still a bit hesitant, his hands going for the space over leo’s hands on his hips, even as he goes behind him.

“if you want us to stop –“

“i’ll tell you okay?” neymar cuts him off. “if i need you to stop i'll tell you. but it won’t happen,” he adds, pouting and trying to sound proud. “it won’t happen because i can take it.”

he’s sitting straight over leo’s hips but when luis puts a hand on his lower back, pushing him forward, neymar goes, bracing himself over leo on his elbows, fringe flat against his forehead, waiting.

neymar feels the wet head of luis’ dick is nudging against his rim, where it already is stretched wide around leo’s, pre cum spreading everywhere. leo is still moving slowly, each thrust making a wet slippery sound.

at first there’s just this pressure against him – he’s not sure if it’ll pass but it has to, it has to. when the head finally pops in neymar falls down forward, his body suddenly going limp. neymar is panting hard, his nipples glued to leo’s chest, gasping against leo’s shoulder. leo slides down his hands until he’s holding neymar’s ass open, spreading it wider for luis. neymar is resting against leo’s chest, waiting for luis to start going in, his breaths coming out on quick bursts.

when luis starts pushing in neymar lets out a pained whine which makes luis stop, looking down at neymar, eyes wide and filled with worry.

“ney, ney – are you okay –“ he starts to ask but neymar interrupts him, says all airy and breathy _y-yeah, keep pushing_.

so luis does as he’s told, keeps going until he’s all in, until he can feel leo’s balls against his own and neymar is so tight around him it’s like – until all he can feel is neymar, all he can focus on is _neymarneymarneymar_.

neymar is breathing so heavily, his eyes clenched, chest moving up and down really quickly. leo comforts him, brings one of his hands up so he can rub neymar’s back while he sweetly kisses him, peppering his jack and neck with kisses before sucking on his lower lip, letting it go with a soft plop.

it hurts a lot, it hurts so much – he feels so stretched open, so wide open like he could snap apart but he knows he won’t. leo’s hand is softly rubbing his lower back while luis is holding his hip, fingers tenderly touching neymar’s skin, waiting a bit for neymar to get adjusted.

neymar’s body is completely limp against leo’s chest, just laying there, mouthing wetly against leo’s skin. they go slow, really slow at first – neymar murmured for them to start moving after a minute or two.

luis is so focused on neymar – on the arch of his spine, the way it curls on itself and the way his shoulders are sagged down, his upper body glued to leo’s. his tail bone and how good he looks like this, how good neymar looks like this – spread open and soft, a gasping mess. just for them. only for them.

leo hasn’t said much but he doesn’t stop looking at neymar, doesn’t stop kissing him. neymar’s mouth is open and so so soft, his tongue so tender and sweet. leo started kissing him when neymar was most vulnerable, when luis had just stared pushing in – he started kissing him and didn’t stop. he drinks in neymar’s vulnerability, doesn’t let one soft spend moan slip out of neymar’s throat uncaught. he murmurs _shhh ney_ when neymar’s start whimpering, the hand on his back still rubbing soothing circles against neymar’s skin.

the air is so thick and it smells so much like sex it makes neymar’s head a little fuzzy, makes everything a little blurred out around the edges, makes things softer and slower.

luis controls the pace, which is good because leo doesn’t think he’d have that much self-control, to go slow and take his time. luis bends down a bit so he can press little kisses against neymar’s shoulder blades. he goes very slow until they feel neymar’s body melt, until they feel the tension escaping from neymar’s tight muscles, until they can hear his pained whimpers becoming moans.

just then the pace picks up, just then leo spreads neymar’s ass wider as luis braces himself against his back, pressing him down. neymar’s hands are useless, clutching the sheets desperately, trying to hold on to something, trying to keep himself still. his dick is now hard and leaking, trapped against leo’s stomach, rubbing against leo’s skin.

sometimes neymar arches up, tries to brace himself on his elbow but it’s all too overwhelming, it’s all too much so he ends up slipping and falling against leo’s chest again, luis moving behind him, fucking into him, the pace quickening up again. leo starts to buck ups his hips and neymar feels more and more strongly.

he can’t do anything but moan and let him use his body (and this? it’s a lot of trust, to let someone do that, control you wholly, control all your body and be inside you like this), kissing and licking leo’s shoulder, moaning against leo’s sweaty skin.

at some point luis leans forward, pushing neymar down even more so he can kiss leo, open mouthed and slow. neymar watches them eagerly, his head turned to their side, nails digging in on leo’s shoulders.

 

neymar comes first, of course.

he feels so overwhelmed, he feels everything, they are both inside him and he feels so so good. he comes first and they fuck him through it, keep fucking him as neymar’s toes curl and his thighs shake, as he moans and flops down entirely against leo’s chest.

they only stop when neymar is done coming because he is breathing so hard it sounds like he’s hyperventilating, like he’s about to pass out from lack of oxygen on his lungs. they shush him; leo rubs his back, saying it’s okay we got you it’s okay. luis peppers the back of his neck with sweet little kisses, hands on neymar’s hips, thumbs caressing caramel skin.

they keep murmuring soothingly until neymar finally finds his voice broken again.

“i-i didn’t say stop,” he protests, his tone rough and low.

they freeze on place, stop what they were doing.

“keep going.”

they share a look over neymar’s shoulder, leo’s eyes just as dark as when they started this. he nods and luis starts the pace again, followed by leo. they fuck neymar’s pliant body while neymar whimpers and almost sobs against leo’s chest from pleasure and oversensitivity.

luis come second. he’s deep inside neymar’s ass, so when he pulls himself out it drips down and covers leo’s dick while leo keeps thrusting, not stopping for one second. leo comes not long after, both arms coming to circle neymar’s body as he thrusts up into him, neymar moaning brokenly against his chest.

they are all breathing heavily, their chests going  up and down like a bullet. luis has one hand on neymar’s lower back while neymar is still over leo, his dick wet and messy and over stimulated against leo’s tummy. they catch their breath while leo goes limp inside neymar before slipping out, cum following suit. luis stares at it, amazed, and before he can think he stretches his hand to push it back in, making neymar whimper at the intrusion.

“sorry,” luis mumbles, caressing neymar’s hip.

neymar seems so out of it that both leo and luis gently turn him over and lay him down on the bed. his legs are spread now, which – oh. they can see the cum dripping down, dirtying the bed sheets.

luis shakes out of it and moves away from the bed, towards the bathroom, to get a cloth so he can clean them all up. first leo then neymar’s chest, then softly dapping it at his anus. he’s a bit insure of what to do, so leo presses down gently on neymar’s belly to spill more of the semen out and luis swipes it clean.

finally when they are done, neymar gathers his wits and starts giggling, all breathlessly and happy and tired.

“told you i could do it!” he says, laughing with his eyes closed, head thrown back against the pillows and body oh so soft and pliant against the bed from exhaustion. “so impressive i made you speechless, huh?”

he giggles some more but he’s actually a bit worried at how silent the room is, how quiet everything is. it makes him a bit anxious.

“idiot,” leo speaks up, finally saying something.

“that was – “ leo starts after he laid down next to neymar, but stops because it’s leo so of course it’s a bit awkward.

“amazing.” luis finishes for him, instead.

neymar sags with relief, finally opening his eyes. he looks up at them, leo sitting on the bed with him and luis standing up, near the end of it. he bites his lip and the tips of his ears get red from blushing.

luis keeps going because he knows neymar likes it, likes being praised and said he did good – leo stares confused and curious at luis until he sees how it affects neymar and then pipes in too, saying he was really good at taking both of them, he did them proud.

neymar giggles again, all pleased and shy, his eyes crinkling at the corners from happiness. he did it! he took them both, he was good he was good enough he made them feel so good. he feels so proud of himself.

neymar looks at leo – he doesn’t want to let go of either of them. so he makes grabby hands towards luis who’s still up. he wants all the cuddles.

they see neymar starting to fall asleep, so they look at each other awkwardly, silently wondering if they should go. when they start to make a move neymar protests sleepily “noo”.

so they stay.

it takes them some time to find a comfortable position – they end up in a spoon plus reverse spoon one. leo spooning neymar, an arm secured around his face, with luis facing him, neymar pressed safely against his broad chest. a sandwich.

(“a ms&n sandwich!!!” neymar whispers excitedly, all drowsy and slow, upon realizing their current position.

leo grunts and pulls him closer while luis murmurs “go to sleep ney” before scooting even closer.)


End file.
